


Something about hair

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [2]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Riki is caught in the act of staring. Much teasing ensues.





	Something about hair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #072: Kink

"Riki? Earth to Riki." 

Riki was startled by a hand passing in front of his eyes. "Huh?" He blinked and focused his gaze on Kyousuke. "Did you say something?"

"You were totally spacing out just now." Kyousuke regarded him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "What got your attention all of a sudden?"

"Oh. Uh." Riki chewed on his lower lip, a flash of guilt passing over his face. "It was nothing, really."

"Nothing? You were totally staring at that girl that passed by. Don't tell me it was some sort of love at first sight thing." Kyousuke spoke in a light tone, a wry smile on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Riki looked chagrined. "Besides, you and I are dating. It's not like I would just go and leer at girls. Honest, I wouldn't do that."

"Then what was so interesting about her?" Kyousuke looked into the distance where the girl had disappeared into the crowd.

Riki let out a frustrated noise. He wanted to kick himself right now for being so obvious about it. There was no option but to tell the truth, no matter how embarrassing it was. It was better than having Kyousuke think he liked to drool over girls in spite of their being a couple. Thank goodness Kyousuke didn't seem to actually be suspicious. The last thing Riki wanted was to hurt him. "Okay, fine. I was just struck by her hair."

"Her... hair?" Kyousuke repeated slowly, looking back to Riki in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was so long, and the way it just kind of shone in the sunlight, it was really entrancing," Riki mumbled, directing his gaze at his feet. "Then I was thinking about what it must be like to have really long hair. Don't you think it must be inconvenient?"

Kyousuke blinked, but still didn't say anything.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's not like I said anything weird, is it?"

"I guess not," Kyousuke said finally. "It's just, you seem really fixated on hair."

"No, I am not!" Riki folded his arms. "It's just something that I happened to notice, that's all, it's really no big deal."

"Sure. So, do you like long hair?" Kyousuke asked.

"Er, well, maybe, but it's not a big deal. It's not like I want you to go growing your hair out or anything. You needn't worry about that, honest." Even as he said it, Riki was imagining Kyousuke with long hair flowing in the wind. It probably wouldn't look out of place on him with that handsome face of his.

"Right. It's not like, a kink of yours, then?" Kyousuke's mouth curved in a smile.

Riki was struck silent for a moment, slowly absorbing what Kyousuke had just said. "What? I... no, no, no!" he spluttered, a burst of heat rising to his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Of course it's not a kink! How could you think something so absurd?"

"Hey, now, I'm sure there are plenty of people with hair kinks. No need to shame them like that."

"No, no, no," Riki repeated, shaking his head. "I'm telling you, that's ridiculous. I definitely don't have such a kink."

"So what are your kinks?"

"Eh?" Riki's mouth flapped open and shut for a good few seconds. "I, uh, I don't know." Did he even have any kinks? He wasn't really sure. "Well, what about you, Kyousuke, have you got any?" 

"I haven't."

"Oh." Well, that answer didn't really surprise Riki. After all, Kyousuke was the same old Kyousuke who was interested only in fun and games, and reading children's manga. It would really come across as a surprise if he was into some weird kink. He turned his gaze away, toward the street. "Is this really the kind of conversation we should be having in public?"

"It's fine. We're just a couple of strangers standing in the street. Who cares?"

"You absolutely should care!" Riki sighed. "Geez. How did we get from hair to kinks? Honestly."

"And it turns out we don't even have any. Man, what a boring couple we are. Should we go buy some whips and handcuffs?"

"No thanks," Riki said in a flat tone.

Kyousuke let out a chuckle. "Well then, let's be on our way," he said, slipping his hand into Riki's. They then continued their walk down the street.


End file.
